A Mess Worth Fixing
by Hide-Me-Inside
Summary: ItaNaru -Itachi is at University and Sasuke is his 5 year-old brother, who lives in a mental institute. Then a cute blonde comes along and fixes the Uchihas' lives, Naruto goes to Itachi's Uni and has two younger siblings he works works at the Institute, what else can this blonde do? Shounen-ai. Yaoi. Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new Fic. I know, i should finish the other one first, but this one just came to me and was like "write me! write me!" and i really love the story line i've got going on. No flamers and i especially love this Fic, so be gentle! Props to my Beta: Cloud Traveler**

* * *

Naruto had just finished unpacking at his new apartment. It was kinda small but it was the best apartment he had ever had. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom and a living room as well as a small laundry room. The rooms were a decent size; not small but with his paycheck, not large either. Just as he finished putting away the last of the clothes he heard laughing and running. The blonde smiled, recognizing who it was.

"Naruto-onii-san!" a choir shouted at him, and the blonde chuckled and opened his arms as two little boys ran into his room.

"Kyu-chan! Menma-chan! What are you doing here so soon? I thought you'd be here tomorrow?" he asked, hugging the two boys close. He pulled back and looked at his two half brothers. Kyuubi had long, ruby red hair and red eyes with a hint of red in them. They matched his hair perfectly. Menma was slightly different; he had black hair, but in the light it did have a slight red tint. He had three whisker marks on his cheeks like Naruto and also shared the same blue eyes. Menma was two years older than Kyuubi, as Kyuubi was four and Menma was six.

When Naruto had been two years old he and his mother had been missing. Naruto didn't know the details, he just knew he ended up being found and given to the orphanage. When he'd turned sixteen and moved out of the orphanage he was told he had two half brothers and his real mother had finally been found, but had apparently already passed away.

At first he didn't know what to do. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to see or know his 'brothers', but when he did, he fell in love with them and demanded they live with him. Unfortunately they weren't allowed to live with him until he was eighteen, so he visited them almost every day, and when he finally did turn eighteen, he got a new apartment close to his new university. And here he was now, having been unpacking his new stuff at his brand new home.

"We know, but Iruka-san said he'd take us early!" Menma cheered. Kyuubi nodded in agreement and Naruto smiled happily. Finally he had his own little family, and they'd be living with him and not at some orphanage.

Since he was studying physiology at the university and needed money for the apartment, he'd been searching for work and had found out there was a place not too far from the university that cared for the mentally ill. Normally people would be put off working somewhere like that, thinking it was for crazy people, but Naruto only ever wanted to help, and if he could, then he would. He'd been driving up there to volunteer for the summer when he'd lived further away and would take Kyuubi and Menma with him when he did. The staff adored them and they always put a smile on some of the other children's faces. When he told them he was moving up here they had offered him a job to bring meals to patients and take them to appointments.

He had agreed as it was simple work and the pay was good enough to get an apartment as well as the benefits from looking after Kyuubi and Menma.

After getting all his sorted and his clothes neatly arranged in the closet, Naruto decided to take Kyuubi and Menma to KMI (Konohagakure mental Institute) He was looking forward to seeing everyone again. It was the first place where he truly felt accepted and welcome.

Naruto Pov

When I got there I was greeted by Hinata, the shy but nice girl at reception, and went straight through. Then, as I walk through the white and clean corridor, I hear people whispering about a new patient. Two of my colleagues were talking about some kid, and I got curious.

"Hey guys, what's this talk about a new patient?" I ask them with a cheerful smile.

"Oh, hey, Naruto! Well, we got a new one in yesterday. He won't talk to anyone and when someone tried picking him up to eat in the canteen, he got pretty violent and he hurt himself and the orderly. He's just five years old and we hear he's been to five different institutes. Even the guy that dropped him off gave us a look that said even he knew it was a lost cause. Looks like he's going to stay for a long time." the man finishes, the other nodding as he told the story.

"Which room is he in?" My heart broke hearing about it. Just five years old and already in such a state? I immediately felt compelled to help the poor boy.

"Er, room twenty-three, but I wouldn't go in there if I were you; he doesn't seem to like people all that much." I nod at the warning and carry Kyuubi and Menma to the door, determined to help this kid out.

"Okay guys, stay here until I come back,. Naruto-nii-san is gonna go see someone for a while, okay?" I say with smile and they nod obediently. Usually I take them with me when I'm seeing a kid but I wouldn't ever risk them getting hurt.

I open the door, walking in quietly and find that the room is quite dark. I realize the lights are off but I can still make out everything. There is a small boy sitting on the bed, looking straight at me. I keep the door open to let in more light, but Kyuubi and Menma are still outside so I'm careful not to open it too much.

"Hey there, I'm Naruto. Can I come in?" I ask friendlily. He just stares at me and says nothing. "What's your name?" I then ask, taking a careful step forward. He points to above the bed, where there is a sign on the wall saying 'Uchiha Sasuke'

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you, Sasuke." He's just looking at his knees and doesn't respond. "I heard you got hurt yesterday." He stiffens and shakes his head. "Didn't you what to go to the canteen then?" I ask. Again he shakes his head: no. I wonder if this one-sided conversation will get me anywhere.

"Well…" I stop for a moment and look at the boy who seems quite scared; does he think I'll tell him off for it?

"Well," I repeat, continuing where I left off, "They shouldn't have forced you if you didn't want to go. Don't worry, it wasn't your fault" He looks at me again and I smile as he barely nods his head.

"I have to go now. Oh, but before I go, I want you to meet some people, Sasuke." Again he looks scared. "It's okay, they're my brothers, they're around your age, actually." He looks at me, slightly less worried. "Kyuubi, Menma, come here and meet Sasuke." And just like that they appear in the doorway. Kyuubi comes in and holds onto my legs Menma stays by the door. Kyuubi waves and smiles and Menma just stands there. Well, I suppose he never was very social.

"Hello Sasuke-chan…" Kyuubi says quietly. Sasuke looks at him questionably. Probably because Kyuubi talked to him so formally. Hehe, how cute. Sasuke waves back with a slight hesitation. I smile; he wasn't that bad at all.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sasu-chan okay?" I state and Sasuke glares at me. Probably for the name. "Er, I mean, Sasuke." I correct and he nods. "Tomorrow then." And with that I take Kyuubi and Menma with me as I wave, but not before Kyuubi waves enthusiastically at his new 'friend'.

As we walk down the corridor Kyuubi laughs. "Hehe.. I like him Naruto-nii-san! Can we really see him tomorrow?" He asks with big eyes. I nod. He claps.

"Menma-chan, what did you think of Sasuke?" I ask, ruffling his hair.

"He's weird. You shouldn't let Kyuubi near him." he mutters, and I laugh at the envious look on his face.

"Jealous, Mennie?" I tease and chuckle when he pulls a wide eyed look at the name. Kyuubi laughs and starts chanting 'Mennie' over and over again like it's his new favourite word.

"N-no! why would I be jealous?" he stutters with a scowl and walks ahead faster than before. Soon we leave, but not before I take a small detour and decide to talk with Tsunade-sama, the person in charge of the institute.

"Tsunade?" I ask and knock on her office door. A grunt was my answer and I walk in. "Tsunade, I wanted to know if I could be in charge of the new patient, Sasuke?" She looks at me funny.

"Why? He only got in yesterday. I don't think there's a lot we can do for him, except keep himself from doing stupid things, Naruto. He's been to five different institutes and they all gave up on him and just gave him standard care." she says while reading though his file.

"Well then, what would it matter if I was put in charge of his care? Please? Besides, Kyu really likes him." I plead with her. Hehe, the old hag loves Kyuubi and Menma, and even if they do raise hell, a lot of the kids have become friends with them.

"Fine, but nothing drastic, he's been through a lot for a five year old Naruto. Here's his file, and remember; don't overdo it." she warns. I nod with a wide grin and take the file.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi had just finished putting away his textbooks. He looked around his apartment it was spacious and...lonely. The rooms were almost bare and he only 3 photos of his family in his bedroom.

He sat on the sofa. Classes didn't start for another few days. He had come in early to unpack as drop his brother off a KMI. Another heart breaking moment, Sasuke had looked like the saddest thing in the world, his small hand shaking in Itachi's own larger one. After he made sure he was settled fine he had left, like all the other places. He had too do it, Sasuke was too afraid of the outside world these days.

And last night he had gotten a call saying he'd attacked one of the orderlies. And Hirt himself in re process. He had rushed over and made sure he was fine of course. But he still had a sad, dead look in his young eyes.

Itachi only wanted the best for him, that's why he moved, why he left Sasuke there. He had tried having Sasuke live with him, but it only did worse, he would freak out when he saw his own reflection. Have panic attacks when he did something wrong like drop his food.

And it was all because of that bastard, the snake bastard known as Orochimaru. When they're parents were murdered 2 years ago. Sasuke had seen it all and so had Itachi.

I had heard a noise and gone to see what had happened, I saw a man holding a gun to my fathers thief while my mother was already dead. When he had seen me he had grabbed me and that's when Sasuke had ran in, I elbowed the guy, and my father had fought him shouting at me to get Sasuke out, I picked him up but before I could leave I heard a gun shout.

I turned and saw my dad dead on the floor, I had pushed Sasuke out the door and told him to run. He did and I fought the guy until he had shot me in the shoulder, I fell and saw a bloody knife on the floor, I picked it up an stabbed him in the stomach and when he had grabbed his injury I had shot him. When he fell to the floor I turned to the door. Sasuke was standing there. His shocked face with years running down his face.

He was never right after that night, he use to laugh and joke. But he just use to sit there. Then Orochimaru had adopted him, I was also adopted along with him. Even though i was 16 i was still able to be adopted, and so was Sasuke, so i was luckily i was adopted with him. But being adopted by HIM was the worst thing ever to happen to me and Sasuke.

He was okay when we first got there, creepy yes but he gave us space. Then it all started going downhill, he'd shout and yell, and eventually beat me. I could have fought back and maybe even won, but i had Sasuke to think about, if he couldn't take it out on me, he would go and find Sasuke. So i put up with it, he was also paying off the police to turn a blind eye to it all. It continued like that for 2 years until I took him away from it all and got him prosecuted, i used the money i inherited when i turned 18 and got that bustard a life sentence. But Sasuke was never the same, he'd freak out all the time and have nightmares constantly.

I couldn't bare seeing him so broken and thats why he'd there. I haven't seen him smile for so long. But i'll try for as long as it takes to get him too be happy again…


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto POV

After looking through Sasuke's file I sigh and I can feel that familiar lump in my throat. I hold it back. I put his file away in my book case and head over to Kyuubi and Menma's room. I look in and see Menma and Kyuubi cuddling. They have a double bed because I knew that even if I got them two singles they would have slept in the same bed anyway; they're really close like that. I smile and climb in next to them and pull them into my arms gently. This is what I missed most about not having a family, these moments. I'd never been happier than when the orphanage granted me custody of the two little kids, they'd both looked ecstatic and I bet I did too.

I know they've also been through a lot. When they were at the orphanage and when they were with 'mum' I hear she took a drug overdose after their dad died. But I'd been in denial for the longest time, as I couldn't believe she'd be that irresponsible. Unfortunately, they had seen it happen, everything, from the tears to the meltdowns. I wonder if there had been any good times for them all.

When they turned up at the orphanage all they had on them was their clothes and a few photos. That's how they guessed I was their brother. In one picture was their mum… my mum. A tall blonde man smiling, and a small baby with whisker marks like mine and blonde hair. Iruka had been working with them and had guessed the link.

It's funny how fate brought these two to me, because I don't think anyone could love them as much I do, and the same goes for them.

-Page Break-

The next morning I was greeted with two minions jumping on me yelling to wake up. I yawned and stretched, getting up out of bed and after getting myself cleaned up in the bathroom I made pancakes for breakfast, Kyuubi was stuffing his chubby little face with the food as the three of us sat at the small dinner table, when he looked like he had wanted to tell me something. He gulped down all the food in his mouth and said:

"Naru-nii-san! Can we go back to see Sasuke again, toady?" he asked sweetly, showing his pearly white teeth. Before I could reply though, Menma beat me to it.

"No! Now drink your milk!" he snapped. Then Menma picked up Kyuubi's glass and practically shoved the milk down his throat. Kyuubi drank the whole glass and smiled at Menma.

"Don't be silly, Mennie! If Naru-nii-san says we can, then we can!" and he smiled at his brilliant rebuttal. I nod and he cheers Menma glares at me.

"Oh, c'mon, don't be like that Menma-chan, Sasuke's parents died and he needs friends. All he has is his brother y'know." I say with a slight frown and Menma looks away, looking slightly ashamed and nods slowly. "Don't worry about it though, he's strong, just like you two, right?" And he looks up smiles and nods again.

-Page break-

When we arrive later I say my greetings to everyone and make my way to Sasuke's room. I knock and enter. He's just sitting up on his bed like always and looks at me, the faint light escaping through the curtained window making his skin seem paler than it actually was. "Hello, remember me from yesterday?" I ask, he gives a tiny nod and I push Menma in front of me where Kyuubi already is. "And these two?" I ask again he nods. "Well, they both wanted to see you again. Especially Kyu-chan." Kyuubi nods and Sasuke stares at him, face still cold but he looking slightly interested.

"Sasuke-san, I-I have a game we c-can play" Kyuubi stammers shyly and I smile. Kyuubi had brought all his animal toys with him. Especially the six foxes he loves so much. He didn't like anyone touching them, sometimes not even Menma and only me when he thought I needed cheering up. Sasuke tilts his head slightly and gives Kyuubi a look-over from head to toe.

"Sasuke, if you want to play we could go to the playing room and-" He shakes his head. "No? Okay then, we can just stay in here. I even brought snacks." I tell him cheerfully and Menma smiles, since the kid eats so much. "I've got to do rounds and we'll be back, is that alright?" I ask and Sasuke seems a little unsure of what to make of everything. "I'll be back in about 45 minutes, see you in a bit, Sasuke."

"Bye, Sasuke-san!" Kyuubi shouts enthusiastically and Sasuke flinches. "Oh… sorry." he apologizes quickly, and just as I go to leave Kyuubi runs up to Sasuke and gives him one of his foxes. "Here, you can look after him until I get back okay, but be careful! He gets scared really easily." he whispers the last bit as if it was a giant secret and Sasuke stared at him wide eyes, and gently, as if it were a precious treasure, took the toy out of Kyuubi's hands.

Itachi POV

I signed in at reception and was guided to Sasuke's room. It was very quiet here, the man guiding me told me it was because all the other children were playing around this time of day, and I nod slightly in understanding. Sasuke didn't like being around too many people. He always had to make sure he knew where he was and what was going on.

When we got there the man left and I entered the dimly lit room. Sasuke was sitting on the bed, holding a fox toy. "Sasuke," I murmur as a soft greeting and he looks up. I smile, and he walks over, I pick him up and place him on my knees as I sit down on the floor. "What do you have here?" I ask curiously. He gazes at me in silence for a moment.

"Don't know." he mutters quietly.

"It's a fox." I point out with a gentle smile and he looks at me and back to the toy. "Where did you get it?" He flinches at the question, thinking he'd done something wrong again.

"I didn't… I-"

"It's okay, Sasuke. Did one of the staff give it to you? It's very nice." I shush him and hold him tight, stroking his hair and, reassured I wasn't angry with him, he pets the fur on his toy's head.

"N-no... a boy… Kyuubi." Then he looks back at me.

"Well, this Kyuubi must like you." I smile and get a small blush from my brother. He doesn't answer, stuck in an awkward silence, and I change the subject, asking him how his day was.

An hour later and I have to go already. I say goodbye and he hugs me before I close the door and leave him behind once again in that lonely room. I hate leaving him here; seeing his sad face every time I leave is unbearable for me to watch.

"Guys, stop being naughty already! Don't make me kick your butts!" I turn and see a blonde boy around my age running after two kids with markers in their hands.

'Well, that's a great way to talk to the kids here.' I thought sarcastically, though I was mildly amused at the display, and continued walking down the hall. But not before hearing a thunderous yell of:

"NARUTU-NII-SAN I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

Kids can really shout.

Naruto POV

"Guys, stop being naughty already! Don't make me kick your butts!" I exclaim and chase after Kyuubi and Menma. They had drawn on the walls with their colorful markers and I had spent nearly twenty

minutes trying to clean it. Just as I was about to finish…the little brats do it again! I stop and remember Sasuke. "Fine, guess we won't be able to see your new friend, Kyu." I drawl nonchalantly and he stops dead in his tracks, making Menma bump into him and Kyu turns around, tears in his big reddish brown eyes.

"NARUTU-NII-SAN I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" he cries at me and runs up to me, sobbing and hands balled into tiny fists, rubbing his eyes. Great, now I feel bad.

"Shh, shh. Kyu-chan, it's fine; if you help we can get it off quickly and go see Sasuke, 'kay?" I answer soothingly and he nods quickly rushing over and starting. I turn to Menma. "You too, don't think you're excused, mister!" He scowls, mumbles something unintelligible and walks over to the stained walls as well.

We're done quicker than before and I head over to Sasuke's room. I knock and go in. "Hi Sasuke, sorry we took so long, they drew on the wall." I tell him with a goofy grin. He looks up, as he was standing in the middle of the room holding Kyuubi's fox toy. "Okay, then let's set up the toys and snacks, yeah?" They all nod and grab their things while I set up the snacks and hand Kyuubi and Menma their backpacks and they unpack their toys. We all sit down in a circle. Me, then Menma, Kyuubi and Sasuke. They play and I watch, occasionally handing Menma more food.

"Sasuke, did you want any food?" I ask him after a while and he shakes his head, but eyes the food anyway. "Are you sure? C'mon you can have anything before Menma eats it all up." I laugh and Menma glares at me, stealing another muffin from the plate of food.

"Sasuke-san, they're really good! Naru-nii-san made them!" Kyuubi says excitedly, and hands him some cookies. Sasuke glances at me and I smile encouragingly. He eats it while staring down at the ground as I pour him some milk and hand it to Kyuubi to give to him. Kyuubi struggles with the glass in one hand and a toy in the other, but hands it to him and Sasuke gazes up at me again. "Go on, it's okay, I made this for you three anyway" He nods slowly and drinks some, when he sets it down it falls and spills. Sasuke glances up at me, his dark eyes filled with fear, and starts crying hysterically and running to sit on the far corner of his bed, shaking as he clasped his tiny arms around his knees. Kyuubi and Menma stay put on their places and look confused.

I carefully walk over to Sasuke. "Sasuke, are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you? Listen, Sasuke, it's fine, there's no point in crying over spilt milk." I try comforting him, concern clear on my face. He looks up at me, his eyes red.

Sasuke POV

'Oh no! I-I can't believe I just did that! H-he's gonna-'

I run over to my bed and turn myself as far away from him as I can and curl into a little ball. I can't stop the tears.

"Sasuke, are you okay? Tou didn't get hurt did you? Listen, Sasuke, it's fine, there's no point in crying over spilt milk." I reluctantly look up at Naruto. He looks concerned. I then look at Kyuubi and his brother Menma. Kyuubi looks a little upset, and Menma is putting a towel on the milk, but they both look confused. I look back at Naruto again.

'H-he's not… mad...?'

"I'm sorry, it was my fault, I should have given you a smaller glass." He's smiling sadly and I wipe the tears away, my hand shaking.

'Naruto, he… reminds me of Itachi. He doesn't tell me off when I do something bad either. But what if one day maybe….'

"Hey, c'mon, let's carry on playing, and don't worry about the mil! Kyu and Menma are always doing things like that." he reassures me with a laugh.

"Not all of us." the one with black hair mutters, Menma.

"Well, when you were Kyu's age you were always breaking the cookie jars I'd bring you, and what about that time you spilt the lemonade at the park?" Naruto replies with a smirk. The other goes red like a tomato. He looks funny, stuttering. Then everyone's looking at me, my face is probably red too, and I think I might have just giggled. I put my hands over my mouth, surprised by myself.

Then they all start laughing, even the scary one, Menma. I look at Kyuubi and his rolling with laughter. "Ahaha, sorry about that Sasuke. C'mon now, do you want to go on playing?" I nod shyly and join them. Maybe these people weren't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

-Sasuke POV-

Later when they left I felt lonely again. Itachi wasn't here and neither was anyone else. I could hear people talking outside and it scared me, not recognizing most of the voices. I wish Itachi was here… he'd protect me. Then I remembered Naruto. He was nice, he didn't even tell me off when I dropped that glass. I like Kyuubi too, he even said I could keep the fox. He said he trusted me and wanted me to have it. I've had plenty of toys, Itachi always buys them for me, but I didn't really like any of them, I didn't want toys or games. But, Kyuubi's toy was special, it was like having someone here to protect me.

Kyuubi also said that, said that if I ever get scared to tell Kurama, that's what Kyuubi called him, he said Kurama would always listen to him whenever he was scared or upset. I pet the red fur on its head all the way to its tail.

"K-Kurama… I… I'm scared…." I whisper quietly, careful so that no one would hear. "…I'm scared I-I'll be a-alone f-forever." I feel a tear run down my cheek. "I don't want Itachi to n-not to love me anymore… what if he starts hating me l-like… like Orochi…." Then I start sobbing, and I can't stop myself. I hear talking outside my door. I also hear them mention Itachi's name. But I keep crying, and the crying turned into screaming at some point.

Then Itachi opened the door and walked in, I didn't know he was there until he pulled me into his arms, I punched him and struggled for a while until his voice started to reach my ears. I was still holding Kurama. He let me cry for ages, and when it was just sniffles I felt better, knowing Itachi was here. I looked back at the toy.

"Sasuke, wanna tell me what happened...?" Itachi asked with a worried frown. I glance up at him.

"I… I was telling Kurama about… why I was scared…"

"Who's Kurama?" Itachi asked quietly, and I held up Kurama and he nodded, looking at me with a smile. "What were you scared about?" he asks.

"That you'd hate me… like… like him…" I say and Itachi holds me tighter. I can feel his heartbeat under my fingers and it calms me down.

"Sasuke" he says sternly, but with a soft voice. "I will never hate you, and i will never become like him, do you understand? I love you, and I will always love you, no matter what." I start crying again, so happy to hear him say that, and I should know all that, I do... but there is always one side of me that thinks differently, it keeps telling me not to trust anyone. But I do, I trust Itachi, it's just so difficult sometimes. He sighs and tells me he needs to leave.

"N-no! I-I mean… I don't want you to leave…" I whisper. He nods and hugs me again. I fall asleep in his arms, feeling safe.

-Itachi POV-

When I woke up the next morning, Sasuke was still in my arms and I smiled at his face; he was so innocent and loving when he was like this. I thought about just slipping out the room quietly but thought about what Sasuke would be think when he wakes and sees I'm gone.

I gently wake him and he yawns before stilling completely and looking at me, relief visible on his face.

"Sasuke, I have to get going now. I'll try and stop by later today okay?" He looked sad once again, but I had to get going. I was meeting with some people from the University and getting a tour, as well as receiving any needed equipment.

"P-promise…?" he asks unsurely. I hold out my pinky and he does the same. We lock fingers and I give him a small squeeze.

"I promise." I tell him reassuringly, and get up from the bend, leaving the room without a sound.

-Page break-

When I get to the introduction, I'm right on time and everyone is already there. About twenty others, all looking around, and I guessed they were doing these tours in different groups as this one was quite small.

"Okay everyone if you'd like to-" The guide was in the middle of her sentence when someone came running in and she stopped to look at them, in fact everyone did.

"S-sorry I'm late, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." he says awkwardly, and then smiles brightly, he has bright blond hair and breath-taking blue eyes, reminding me of an unclouded sky during summetime. I think about where I've see him before but I just can't quite recall.

"Oh," the woman says, raising her eyebrows, and she goes through a list on a clipboard she holding. "Yes, here you are. It's no problem, I was told about your… special arrangements. Anyway, as I was saying…" I tuned the rest of her talk out, since I could pretty much guess the gist of it, and just followed the group. My mind, the entire time, was fixated on the blonde, Naruto. He seems so familiar but I just can't just my finger on it. It must've been the stress these past few weeks, making my memory unusually blurry.

-Naruto POV-

Those damn brats! They made me late, and everyone was staring at me! Especially that one guy in the back of the group; he just keeps staring at me as we walk through the halls. I pretend not to notice, but his piercing gaze makes me uncomfortable. Kyu and Menma were with Iruka, but getting them there was a pain. They wouldn't stop crying, well, mostly Menma was holding them back, but I could tell they didn't like the arrangements.

Now, I might be a little bit paranoid, but I'm pretty sure the guy is still staring at me. Couldn't he at least be a little more subtle, or something?

"Excuse me?" I jump slightly at the sudden voice right next to me, and turn to look at the person. It was the stalker guy and he was right next to me. We were all still walking but no one could hear us, the woman was still talking about… well, blah blah blah. I'd tuned her out a while ago.

"Yeah?" I reply with a slight frown. I look him over and he looks quite… gorgeous. He had smooth, pale skin and deep black eyes, his hair was pulled in a low tail at the base of his neck by a red ribbon. He had the strangest lines under his eyes, but that only added to his mysterious aura. All-in-all… he was hot.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked. That better not be a pick up line because that was just cheesy as hell, but as I look at his completely serious expression, I see it's a general question. I shake my head; I think I would have remembered meeting someone like him.

"Not that I know of, sorry. Well, we are going to the same school now. Maybe you've seen me around the town or something?" I offer unsurely.

"No, i only moved here a few days ago, I haven't been anywhere except…" He pauses and stops, his scrutinizing gaze only intensifies as he narrows his eyes slightly. "Wait, I do believe I've you before. You're the crazy boy from-" He stops at my angry look.

"Oh, please carry on. That crazy boy from where?" I ask with my hands on my hips, glaring at him.

-Page Break-Itachi POV-

'How very smooth of you, Uchiha. Now look what you've done. You managed to insult the cute blonde within minutes of meeting him- er… scratch cute.'

I frowned as I thought about it. He'd been at the institute… what if he was a patient there? It would make sense, I suppose, since the guide earlier did mention some 'special arrangements'. And to think I just called him crazy. It might've just set him off. I sigh, shaking my head and walking back to the group and he runs after me.

"Hey bastard, I was talking to you! Where do you get off calling me crazy huh?!" He snarls angrily again. I look away even though there's no way I'm getting out of this without an explanation…

"Pardon my language, by crazy I meant, well, when I saw you, you were running after children and saying you were going to 'kick their butts'." I explain and stare at him to see his reaction. I suppress an amused smile.

'Would you look at that, he's gone red.'

"That was at the- Wait, what were you doing there?" he questions as he realizes what my words mean. It seems he's smarter than he looks.

"That would be none of your business" I reply, still managing a polite tone, and walk off again, following the group as our guide kept ranting on about the facilities.

"Whatever! And for your information, I'm not crazy! The damn brats were drawing on the walls again." he mutter the end but I hear it anyway.

"So… what were you doing there?" I then ask. He looks at me smugly.

"That would be none of your business." he replies cheekily. I raise my eyebrows mildly at his tone, hiding my amusement, and just as the tour comes to an end I turn back to the blonde.

"By the way, I'm Itachi. I'll be doing my second year here." I introduce myself curtly.

"Naruto. This is my first year here." he says and smiles. I nod and shake his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'd like to dedicate this chapter to and College6Tash who keep reviewing! Thanks, I appreciate it :D**

* * *

It's been two weeks since the tour at the University, and I can't stop thinking about the blonde. He was just so cheerful, the happiness he exuded attracting me like a moth to a fire, and I wanted to know more. School started a short while after I'd first met him, and I only ever caught glimpses of him around the campus. He was always running off somewhere. I hadn't spoken to him since our first meeting, and I was curious to know why he was at KMI; was he a patient, or visiting someone like myself? I knew I didn't have a right to ask, but as far as I could tell, he was the most interesting thing in this entire town.

Sometimes he would see me, smile and wave and then jet off again. He was always going somewhere. So hasty. Well, it didn't matter anyway, I didn't have time for him or friends at the moment. I had fit in well considering I had transferred from a different University. Girls flocked to me like they always did, but I always managed to avoid them. I held no interest for people who were so easily attracted by something. They were too simplistic for my taste.

The other half of my time was occupied with Sasuke. He hadn't let go of that toy yet, and had even asked me to buy him one like it, only a wolf. He had been so nervous asking, almost like Oliver when he was asking for more food. Oliver Twist, that is. I was happy to do so, and even asked if he wanted me to take him out for the day to look for a new toy, and he had said no. I wasn't angry or irritated by this, just sad he didn't want to leave yet.

I had bought the toy and was bringing it in today. It was soft with lots of fur, it was black, grey and red. He had asked me to buy it so he could give it to the boy who had given him Kurama. I smiled at the memory. I had walked in one day on Sasuke, who'd been in the middle of telling Kurama about me. I stood and watched for a good five minutes as he explained to his toy friend how good of a person I was, before knocking and signaling my arrival. I had actually caught a glimpse of a smile on his face when he saw me. It had made my day. This place was definitely better than the others, and though I didn't know why, moving here was sure to be a good thing.

I arrive at Sasuke's room and knock. "Sasuke, it's me" I can't keep the smile off my face and open the door. He's holding Kurama and looking at me, his eyes brighter than usual. I hold up the toy and he looks at it, his eyes look back to me, and he blushes and gives me a timid smile. It may be small but, he smiled, for me.

I crouch low on the floor and open my arms for Sasuke. He stumbles off the bed and walks quickly over. Soon I may even be able to have him live with me again. "Do you like it?" I ask him as I hand him the toy and he nods.

"T-thank you Itachi-nii-san." I smirk mildly at the name; he hadn't called me that in a while.

"What's with the sudden name, Sasu-chan?" I tease playfully. He gives me an annoyed look at the name but doesn't say much.

"It's… it's what Kyu-chan calls his… b-brother…" he stammers reservedly.

"Ah, well, make sure that Kyu-chan gets his toy, then." I pick him up and I continue talking to him, telling him of school and what's going on in my life. He doesn't say much, mostly listening, and hanging on to my every word.

I hear a knock at the door, which then opens with a slight creek, and look up. It's a nurse. "Sorry Uchiha-san, but visiting hours are up." she informs me politely. I nod and place Sasuke on the bed.

"Alright, I'm going now, Sasuke. I love you." I say, and kiss his forehead before leaving.

* * *

-Naruto POV-

I was so tired… like, beyond what my usual ramen could fix. Every day Kyu and Menma wake up, then wake me up. I get ready, say an overly emotional goodbye and drop them off at the University's nursery. I was surprised they had one. Apparently many parents want to 'get back into education' around here which is great for me, I suppose. Then I go to school, rush between places, then I pick up Kyu and Menma and head to KMI, which is where I was now. I had just dropped Kyu and Menma off with Kiba, a good friend of mine; he was great and he loved kids. I ran around finishing up any errand and checking on in patients, getting them to take medicine. Anything from the day is left to me and when thats done; i take Menma and Kyu to see Sasuke.

I walk in with them, placing the wriggling Kyuubi on the floor, Menma sighs, I know he isn't fond of Sasuke, not personally; but he knows Kyuubi likes Sasuke and is probably jealous that Kyuubi spends a lot of his time with the boy. I heard a knock and turn around. It was Ino, one of Tsunade's trainees. She was a good couple years older than me and very beautiful, but I never really liked her that much, she was bossy and kinda rude at times.

"Oh, Naruto. Tsunade says can you help, we've got a patient on floor two, won't take his meds." she explains bluntly.

"Ino, I can't. I have to be here, can't take Kyu and Menma to floor two." I reply, knowing that getting the two up the stairs would be a far bigger adventure than I'd been aiming for when I came to work today.

"For God's sake Naruto, stop being all prissy and just do it. They'll be fine for a few minutes." Ino sneers, rolling her eyes. I look over and see Kyu nodding, Sasuke looking at the floor and Menma giving me a glare that said 'Go, and I'll scream the place down'. I look over to Ino and she was tapping her foot impatiently and glaring at me too, only this look said 'you don't have a choice'. I sigh.

"Menma, come with me, I'll drop you with Dei-chan okay?" I say and he smiles. Deidara had been in detention for the past two weeks because he tried blowing up his room. He was a pyromaniac and had some anger issues; you can see how that could be a little dangerous. But aside from that, when he didn't have anything he could blow you up with, he was a nice boy and got along with other kids just fine. Him and Menma are quite the evil ones together. "Ino, be a dear and look after these two, will you." I say sardonically and leave. She sighs, and I take it as a yes.

* * *

- Sasuke POV -

Naruto had left and it was me and Kyu-chan. The scary lady was looking down the hall, and when I couldn't hear anymore footsteps she spoke. "Okay guys, you look fine here, I'm going to back to work now, bye!" she said and closed the door. I was slightly shocked. Naruto-san had said to look after us, what if I hurt Kyu-chan? N-not that I would ever do that.

"Sasuke-san! Don't be said, Naruto-nii-san will be here soon!" the red head says and I look up. He's so nice to me, and I try and smile back, but I think it doesn't look as cute as his… Oh, I almost forgot!

I walk over to my bed and picked up the toy Itachi had bought. Kyuubi also followed and I held the toy behind my back before he could see it.

"What's that?" he asked curiously. I blushed, now I felt weird giving the toy to him. I held it out and he looked at it, then stared at me with wide eyes. He didn't like it… Now I looked even more like an idiot.

"Is… is it for… me?" he asked. I looked up and he was blushing, looking at the toy curiously. I nod, and push it more towards him and he picks it up. I close my eyes and sigh. Before I could open them I feel something wet on my cheek. I open my eyes quickly to see Kyuubi had kissed my cheek. I could feel all the blood rushing to my face, he giggled.

"I love it, Sasuke! Thank you!" He grabs my hand and looks at the toy, he sits on the low bed and i do too. "What should we name him?" He asks, I look at him. "He looks strong… I don't know many names though…" I take a deep breath.

"W… what about…" he look at me his eyes wide. "Tamotsu." I say quickly. I liked that name; it meant protector and I wanted Kyu-chan to be protected. I look down at his face and he smiles and hugs me. Then the door opens.

* * *

-Naruto POV-

I walk down the hall and turn a couple of corners before I find who I'm looking for: Deidara. He sat in the corner, playing with his clay models. I look at Menma and he smiled. I like Deidara, he was a good kid but almost no one likes him because he looks girlish and has a temper that when tested, well, we all know he likes explosives. Menma looks at me and I nod, he runs over and as Deidara see him, he jumps up and they hug each other. Aw, they're just too cute.

Anyway, back to the task at hand, I head down the hall after leaving Menma in the play room and head up the stairs. When I get there I head to the right room and walk in, there's a nurse with strikingly pink hair trying to get one of the most difficult patients in the hospital to cooperate.

"Sakura, what are you doing here by yourself?" I ask and grab the man as he struggles.

"Oh Naruto, thank you for coming. Everyone else was busy and Ino ran off like twenty minutes ago." I sigh, damn Ino. Sakura was one of the nicer nurses here. She was really kind unlike Ino and was engaged to a freaky guy named Sai. As I try and hold the guy he gets more and more aggressive, and this is exactly why Sakura shouldn't be here by herself. The guy struggles more and starts shouting. I try and get a better grip but he hits me in the face, hard. I push Sakura back and hit the button for the orderlies. The guy gets up and I try and hold him down, only for him to smash the side of my face into the wall. Okay, that pissed me off. I grab both his wrist and push him to the wall, so he can't move, and the orderlies come in and restrain him.

After all that was over, Sakura wanted to treat my wounds, but I told her I'd be fine, and had to get back to Kyuubi and Sasuke.

"You left them alone?" she asks, a little shocked. She knew Sasuke was considered 'dangerous'.

"No, I told Ino to watch over them." I respond and smile. She looks even more shocked.

"Ino…?" she asked, and I nodded. Then it hit me – Ino, the most irresponsible person in this place.

"Crap! Well… I trust Sasuke… he would never hurt Kyu." I quickly amend, but Sakura still looks wary. "Well anyway, now I definitely need to go." I give her one of my goofy grins, and head down the hall after Sakura's goodbye. On my way, I decide to get Menma.

Heading back to Menma, I see him and he's playing with Deidara and laughing, I smile and leave him here. I know he doesn't want to be cooped up with Sasuke and Kyuubi all day.

As I head to Sasuke room, I look through the hall… I can't help but feel nervous, I mean, I do trust Sasuke, but Kyuubi's still my little brother. As I get more concerned I hurry more. I didn't think he was dangerous, he wasn't, but I don't like the thought of them being unsupervised, anything could happen. What if something set Sasuke off? As I get to the door I look through the small window next to the door.

I peer through the window and when I see Kyu hugging a red Sasuke, all the fear floats away. He lets go and they're holding hands.

'Oh, where's my phone, I have to get this on camera!' I quickly pull out my phone and snap a couple of pictures and chuckle at the cuteness of it all. I open the door and they both look at me.

"Hi guys, you okay?" I ask cheerfully, and Kyu nods. Sasuke's still red though. Then Kyuubi looks scared and Sasuke's eyes widen. "Guys, what is it, are you okay?" I ask and kneel to their level.

"N-Naru... your face!" Kyuubi exclaims fearfully and I can see tears in his eyes. My face? Nothi- oh, crap. I forgot.

"Shh, Kyu, it's okay, I'm fine, I was helping someone, it was an accident." I say and hug him, he puts his arms around my neck and cried. I look over to Sasuke and he looks sad too. I open an arm as an invitation and he looks wary again. I smile and he gets closer to Kyu, I put my arms around them both and shush them.

After a while they're done and I let go. And notice a toy in Kyu's hand. "What's that, Kyu?" I ask, and he blushes and smiles.

"Sasuke-san got it for me! Isn't it pretty!" he says loudly and I nod, my smile widening.

"What's his name?" I look at them both, knowing Kyuubi loves to name each and every one of his toys. Kyu looks at Sasuke and nudges his arm.

"Tell him, you named him Sasuke-san" Kyuubi says with a smile. I look at the two of them. And here I thought Sasuke didn't talk.

"T-Tamotsu…" Sasuke says so quietly I barely hear him. I grin, and Kyuubi holds his hand again.

"That's a wonderful name." i then look at Sasuke and he looks up. "I'm very proud of you, Sasuke. Very. In fact, tomorrow, I'll even make your favourite meal and bring it in." I had learned his favourite was spaghetti Bolognese with LOTS of tomatoes. In fact, he loved tomatoes a lot. He nodded, and for a moment, I caught a glimpse of a smile on his face.

* * *

**Review Please! It really fuels the whole, "i'm gonna write for these amazing people" thing i've got going on :D**


	6. Chapter 6

After talking with Tsunade about what happened, she wanted to give me money for the incident, saying she wanted to avoid a lawsuit. I was shocked, and had been furious she would ever think I could sue a place I loved so much. I said I knew what would happen and I knew the risks of this job, and wasn't mad until she had thought so low of me. She had been sad too, and apologized for thinking that way. In the end I didn't accept anything but an apology for thinking like that about me.

When I had gotten home and taken a good look at myself, I saw why everyone was so shocked. It looked bad. I had a huge bruise from my eye to cheek and a small cut on my cheekbone, and a bigger, darker bruise on the side of my head. I sigh. It looks like i had been in a fight. I probably should've gone to the bathroom and cleaned myself up a little first. When Menma had seen me, he looked so sad, he was holding it back, but he had cried eventually, no matter how many times I told them it was fine, they were babying ME! They hadn't left my side, and along the way, Menma started bragging about how bad I must have beat up the guy. I told him I didn't beat up anyone, but he just looked so proud that I had taken a hit like that.

Now it was the next morning, and I was getting ready for school, apparently Tsunade had rung and said she didn't want me going to school or work, but I had brushed it off. I was fine. When I finally got to school, everyone was looking and a few particularly rude people were pointing at me and saying that I'd been in a fight. Right now I was sitting in class waiting for it to start. I was early and it didn't start for another ten minutes.

"Hey," I turned and saw someone, but I didn't recognize them.

"Yeah?" I replied dumbly.

"Me and my friends were just wondering who you were in a fight with." The guy said, gesturing to the little group seated at the back of the large classroom. "I mean, it looks like you got it pretty bad huh?" he said with a grin, trying to be friendly but he was just annoying me now. I'd had enough of people who kept gossiping and assuming things.

"I wasn't in a fight, I was helping someone and it got out of hand." I reply impatiently. The guy's face dropped for a moment but he quickly smirked again.

"Yeah right, what really happened? Was it that guy from English? The small bratty one?"

"Look, I wasn't in a fight and you're annoying me, just leave already!" I huff and turn around, finally hear him leave, I look out the window, and hear someone else sit beside me. Getting ticked off, I turn and give the person my angriest glare. "I already said-" Then I see who is sitting beside me and it's the guy from the other day. Itachi, I think his name was. "Oh, sorry…" I mutter, a little embarrassed.

"Rough day?" he asks, his voice is so… smooth. Soft, but clear at the same time. It draws me in and picks me up, making it feel as if I were drifting in the clouds.

"Yeah," I laugh it off like I always do. "People keep bugging me 'cause of this thing." I point to the bruises and his eyebrows furrow. He holds my chin and I take in a deep breath of air, my heart skipping a beat. He's so close.

"How did you get those? They're pretty bad." he says quietly and I feel a slender finger graze my cheek where my bruise is. I pull back and he just looks at me.

"Not in a fight." I say, just to clarify things, and avoiding eye contact. "I was helping a friend with-… Well, anyway, I got hit pretty bad, but it wasn't anyone's fault." I stumble clumsily with my words and he gazes at me in interest. I can see he's trying to break down and figure out the story, but he just sighs. I wiggle in my seat, and he doesn't say anything for a while.

"In any case, there was something I was meaning to ask you, but you're always heading off somewhere. The project we're doing, that we were assigned yesterday; would you like to be my partner?" he asks so politely it makes me a little uneasy, and look straight into my eyes. His gaze pierces mine and for a moment I'm at a loss for words. He then looks away and to his book. "Only if you're free that is." he says. I finally find my voice.

"Yeah, definitely! I actually needed a partner but, like you said, I'm always off somewhere so I didn't get the chance to ask." I laugh awkwardly and rub the back of my head. He glances at me after my answer and has a small smile on his lips.

"Good, when are you free this week?" He proceeds to ask. I think about it for a while, imagining my schedule in my head.

"Um... how about Sunday? You can come by my place because I have to take care of my brothers." I suggest, leaning my elbows on my desk..

"Can't your parents take them?" he questions and I bite my lip.

"No… not really." I answer uncomfortably, realizing he'd probably rather not deal with two hyper kids bouncing around while we're trying to do our project. He sighs.

"It's fine. How about Sunday at two then?" he asks and I nod. The teacher walks in and the class goes silent.

* * *

It was Saturday and as I promised, I had made all of Sasuke's favourites, while Kyu and Menma helped. The kitchen was a mess, but it could wait for later to clean.

We got to KMI quickly and greet everyone we see. Just as I was about to start the rounds Sakura came up to me.

"Oh, hi Sakura" I greet her as well with a bright smile.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Tsunade said you didn't have to come in remember?" she tells me with a confused look.

"Yeah, but I'm fine, really." I protest and she stops me again.

"Naruto, I have an order from Tsunade that if you come in to send you home, so off you go." she replies sternly, and I start whining at her.

"But Sakuraaaaaa-"

"No 'buts', no work, Naruto." I sigh.

"Fine, but I promised one of the patients something, and I can't just break that promise! Think of it as a visit!" I say happily, since she can't say no to that.

"Naru-… Fine, a 'visit', then home, okay?" she asks, hands on her hips. I nod before walking back over to Menma and Kyu and taking them to Sasuke's room. Just as I'm about to open the door, I pause and tell Kyu and Menma to 'shush' as I look through the glass and see a man in Sasuke's room.

They're both sitting on the floor Sasuke looks unusually happy. I try and get a better look and gasp when I see who it is.

Itachi!

'What's he doing here…? Wait, is he Sasuke's guardian? The one who put Sasuke in here?' I see them hug and smile, Kyu and Menma try and see in, but the windows are too high for them. I shush them again and guide them back to the play room.

We're in the play room for a while, Kyu playing with everyone, smiling and joining in with games, and Menma, with Deidara, they're always so secretive, it freaks me out sometimes; and when I look over, they're staring at me, them they laugh evilly and start whispering to each other… they're planning something, I just know it!

Then I see him. Itachi walks past the room but doesn't see me. When he's gone, I get to stand up. But… can't, damn! The damn chair is stuck on my ass! I look over to Menma and Deidara and see them laughing. They're gonna pay. But first, my butt is still stuck on this damn chair.

* * *

Much later when I'm able to leave the chair, though there's still glue stuck on my pants, and me, Kyu and Menma all make our way to Sasuke's room. When we enter, Sasuke's sitting on his bed again, he looks like he's been crying. Me and Kyu walk over to him, he doesn't look up though.

"Sasuke...? What's wrong?" I ask worriedly. He looks up after my question and shakes his head. I doubt he's gonna talk so I change the subject. "Hey Sasuke, I got all your favourites, Kyu and Menma even helped me make them!" I tell him in an attempt to lighten up the mood and he looks at Menma, who's looking a little less moody because of Sasuke's state and then to Kyu, who looks sad. "What's wrong Kyu?" I ask and pick him up, cradling him in my arms. He rubs his eyes, probably to stop the tears.

"S-Sasuke… Why's he sad?" he says with a sniffle.

"Shhh, c'mon, Sasuke's a big boy." I crouch on the ground and I see Sasuke walk over. But he stops before getting close.

"He's s-sad and we m-made him his f-favourite!" I pull Kyu closer and Menma's right there too, holding one of his hands. I feel bad for Sasuke, he looks so confused, not knowing what to do, and I signal with one of my hands to come closer and he looks wary before doing so. I smile and he looks at Kyuubi, taking his other hand before mumbling something I can't hear because it's too quiet, but apparently Kyuubi has no problem because he hugs Sasuke.

Soon after everyone's settled, I pull out the food and set everything up. I'm still wondering why Sasuke was so upset. Did it have something to do with Itachi? He looks content eating as many tomatoes as possible. At first he was very shy about eating the food, but soon joined in too, he and Kyu haven't let go of one another's hands yet and me and Menma have been having a talk about sticking people to chairs, he laughed and giggled and I couldn't help but just let it slide.

"Sasuke?" I ask, he looks up and answer to carry on. "Do you wanna tell me why you were sad? Maybe I can help?" I say. He chews his lip before answer in a small voice.

"My b-brothers… he's not coming t-tomorrow…" he says shakily. I nod and realize it's because of me… because he's doing the project. I quickly try and think of a way to fix it, but what can I do? The project needs to get done.

"Well, would you like to come to the park with us later tomorrow then?" I ask in an attempt to make it up, feeling guilty. I'd have to get permission from Tsunade, but that'll be easy enough. He shakes his head.

"Please!" Kyuubi says with a cute little pout. "It'll be really fun, I promise!" he says, Sasuke looks apprehensive about answering now, I know he doesn't want to say no to Kyu.

"Sasuke I swear nothing will happen. and think how proud your brother will be hearing you went out! He'd be so happy! Maybe I can even ask him to come as well?" I see a tiny smile on his face. "But I can only try, okay? Besides, no one's gonna mess with you with me and Menma around, huh?" I smirk at him and high five Menma who's grinning.

"What about Dei-chan?" Menma asks. Oh no, they're evil together. I frown at him, but then sigh seeing the puppy dog eyes he's pulling.

"Okay, but no funny business, or I'll never take you and him out again!" I tell him sternly and Menma grins wider and nods his head rapidly.

"I promise, Naruto-nii-san!" I smile. Great, now I'd have four evil minions to look after. I look over to Sasuke, who's apparently been whispering with Kyu.

"Well, will you go Sasuke?" I ask. He nods slowly.

Yes! Progress!

* * *

**Review Please! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, thank you to my Beta Cloud Traveler she's been a giant help! :D **

**Here are my favorite reviews, thanks, i really love them! Keep 'em coming!**

_Yay! Little Sasu-chan's going out into the world, woo! *wipes tears* ... They_  
_grow up so fast... :-D By _

NO don't stop now.  
i haven't reviewed jet but i check this story like every day. so DON'T stop,  
it will simply kill me.  
i wanna live:-( By Dance-SasuNaru-Dance 

**Thats all Enjoy!**

* * *

Itachi POV

I felt horrible after leaving Sasuke there, he was trying to hide it but I could see how hurt he had looked. I told him I had to cancel the plans to see him tomorrow. I knew he understood to some degree, but it's still hard seeing him that way.

I opened my apartment door and looked around the empty house. It had hardly any colour, it was plain, empty and had a lonely atmosphere around it. I sigh and go to my bedroom, feeling a little out of touch with the world. I decide to finish any leftover business work and just sleep away the day after that. I didn't feel like eating.

-Naruto POV-

I wake up to my alarm and see it's 10am.

'What the hell, why am I awake at 10am on a Sunday?!' I scream in my mind.

Just as I curl up once more, I remember something rather important and shoot up out of bed. "Crap…." I mutter and get up. I dress quickly and walk out of my bedroom. The sight I'm greeted with isn't a pleasant one… The entire living room is one huge mess. Clothes, dishes, boxes. In fact, it just looks like all of our stuff was just thrown about to make this day even worse.

I'm still cleaning half an hour later when I hear giggling. Great, Kyu and Menma are awake. I carry on cleaning and soon they appear, Kyu in little fox pajamas and Menma in black stripy ones.

"Naruto-onii-san?" Menma questions. I know what he was thinking: why the hell am I up and cleaning already?

"Menma, Kyu. Could you help me clean up please, I've got someone coming over and most of this mess is your toys." I say, they look at each other and laugh, shaking their heads. "Fine, no park, no Sasuke and no Deidara." I reply with a frown. Hehe, that got their attention. Soon we're all cleaning. Along the way I make us all some lunch and we're all showered and clothed just before 2pm.

"What are we gonna do while you work?" Menma huffed while following me around as I got some snacks out and my books, laptop and writing equipment.

"I don't know Menma, just occupy yourselves for a while, pack some things for the park." I suggest with a shrug.

"Why did you even bother cleaning?" he huffed angrily and had his arms crossed. "Is it your girlfriend?" Menma then teased and even Kyuubi had the nerve to giggle. I blush deeply; they didn't know it was a guy, but the most awkward thing is that they don't know I'm not particularly… interested, in girls.

"Shut up you two, it's a guy for god's sake!" I say, still red. They look at each other before singing 'Naruto and his boyfriend sitting in a tree'. Little evil-

Before I can kill the evil ones, someone knocks on our front door and I suddenly feel very nervous. They giggle again and I glare intensely before opening the door. Itachi stands there in normal black trousers and a deep red dress shirt. He looks at me and smiles slightly. I've talked to him quite a lot, not long winded conversations or anything, but I've learned that he never really fully smiles at anybody, well accept Sasuke that is.

"Hey, Itachi, come in." he walks in and looks around before his eyes settles on Kyu and Menma. "Oh, these two are Kyu and Menma, my brothers" I say and smile.

"Nice to meet you." he says politely. The minions say nothing and just look at Itachi. Hehe, finally something that will shut them up.

"Itachi, you can just sit on the sofa? I'm gonna set out some stuff, just help yourself." I tell him. "And you two, like I said before: you're gonna have to find something to do on your own." They nod and then wander off to play with various toys, still in the living room so I can see them.

"So, Naruto-kun, what did you want to do the project on?" Itachi asks as I sit on the sofa next to him.

"Ah, well I was thinking we could do a piece on poetry maybe? The project was to find and write about something that has great emotional depth right?" I say and he nods.

"I was thinking the same, maybe some of Alfred Lord Tennyson's poems?" We continue talking like this for a while, and soon the beginning of the project was done but still far from being finished. I was surprised Itachi could be so funny, laid back almost. He was charming and I'm not that shy to say I do have a tiny crush on him. But all too soon it seems the minions were getting restless.

"N-Naruto-nii-san? When can we go to the park?" Menma asked, both Kyu and Menma looked slightly apprehensive of Itachi.

"Sorry, was I keeping you?" Itachi asked, looking slightly guilty.

"No, no of course not!" I say and smile widely, collecting the empty plates and putting them in the sink to do later.

"Are you all going with your parents or something of the sort?" Itachi asks curiously putting one of his books away. He stops and looks up at my lack of response.

"No… we don't have parents, me Kyu and Menma are orphans." I reply softly, Itachi looks at me with wide eyes.

"My apologies, I hadn't-"

"It's fine, really. It's just us and a couple other kids going." I interrupt him with a cheerful look, trying to change the subject. Then I remember my promise to Sasuke. "Er, Itachi-san-"

"I told you Itachi is fine." I nod and think about how to ask him, suddenly feeling anxious.

"Itachi, would you like to go to the park with us and a few other kids? Maybe you could bring someone y'know, a cousin maybe… or whatever…." I mutter a little clumsily. God, I feel so nervous, probably because I don't know how he's gonna take the whole 'I'm looking after your ill brother' thing. Yup… That's it all right. 'Liar'

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun-"

"Naruto," I correct weakly at the rejection, I feel sad he didn't wanted to go – because of Sasuke that is. I wanted to tell him Sasuke was going, but I just didn't know how he'd react. A lot of people are ashamed to have relatives staying at KMI's, so I figure waiting until he tells me himself is the best way to handle it.

"Naruto," he corrects gently, "I can't, I'm sorry." I nod slowly, bowing my head a little, disappointed. "Well, I'll best not keep you any longer then. It was nice spending time with you and your brothers." I nod once more. "Is next week alright to carry on?" he asks.

"S-sure." I mumble half-heartedly and he steps out the door.

"It's a date then. I'll see you later." Then he leaves, as I close the door with a pink blush on my face at his choice of words, and all I hear is the annoying chant of 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G'.

* * *

**Review please, i love reading them all! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to my Beta - Cloud Traveler Oh and don't worry people, more ItaNaru will be happen a lot more in the following chapters! :D**

* * *

After Itachi left we headed for KMI. I had talked to Tsunade yesterday before leaving and she had said yes, and she'd fill out the paper work.

When we got there Menma went straight up to Deidara and they talked about what they we're going to be doing today. Kyu and I then headed for Sasuke's room. I walked in and Sasuke was sitting on his bed, shoes and coat already on.

"Sorry Sasuke, Itachi couldn't come." I say with an apologetic grin. "But don't worry, we'll have a great time together!" But no matter how cheerful I try to be, the heartbroken look on Sasuke's face is enough to make me feel like I failed him. "I'll give you a minute okay, Sasuke, Kyu?" I figure Kyu can do more than I can right now and walk out the door, carefully watching the two, but hiding behind the small window.

-Sasuke POV-

"Sasuke," I hear Kyuubi say next to me. I knew he wouldn't go, I knew he'd say no, but I thought maybe he would. Even though I knew he was busy today. I feel tears and someone hug me, I jump a little frightened and realize Kyuubi is hugging me. I sniffle back some tears and look at Kyuubi. Why is it overtime I'm sad he gets sad too...?

Whenever I was with… him, whenever I'd get sad, he'd laugh and tell me I was pathetic. I shake my head; Kyuubi is nothing like him, and… neither is Itachi, or Naruto. I wipe my eyes and jump up.

"I-I'm fine… Let's g-go." I stutter a little and hold my hand out shakily for Kyuubi. When he smiles and grabs my hand I stiffen slightly and curse myself, but Kyuubi only smiles at me. Kyuubi's a good person… I-I really like him. He always helps me when I'm sad and he isn't scared of me either.

When we walk out Naruto is waiting for us and we go to leave. But I'm stuck in the door way. I hear the noises around me and people running and shouting. I-I don't want to do this anymore, there were too many strange sounds and people I didn't know.

"Sasuke-san, don't be scared. Nobody will hurt you." I turn at Kyuubi's soft words. I hope he's right, and I nod reluctantly and follow him and Naruto. I know I'm shaking, but Kyuubi doesn't let go of my hand. I feel silly, I wanted to be able to protect him, but he's always looking after me instead.

-Naruto POV-

I drove all the kids to the park, it's not far from KMI but I still had a lot of stuff to carry. When we got there, persuading Sasuke to leave the car was difficult. The second we pulled up Menma and Deidara had run out, going to climb and jump. Kyuubi had been holding Sasuke's hand, saying he was going to be fine. He listened eventually and jumped out.

I take them to the swings, as there weren't many kids there. It was quiet but I knew

Sasuke was still scared. Then Kyuubi wanted to play on the climbing frame and Sasuke followed.

I watch from below as they climb. There are two other kids up there and they seem older than Kyuubi and maybe Sasuke.

"Kyu, why don't you come down now?" I call up to him, and he shakes his head and continues playing. I turn around and see Menma making sandcastles and Deidara helping him. A few other, younger, kids are also making a sandcastle, and seeing this, Deidara turns a little jealous and quickly starts sneering insults at them while Menma snickers. Before soon, the other kids are crying. 'Crap'

I walk over and loom over them. "What do you think you two are doing?" I ask. They look guilty and shocked, i raise my eyebrows questionably.

"Well, see um… they were copying our sand castle!" Deidara says slowly, and happily at the end of his 'explanation'.

"Menma?" I ask sternly, and give him the look that says, 'do not lie to me, you do not want to lie to me' and he gulps.

"I-its true…" he says quietly.

"What true Menma?" i say.

"Umm… that…" Menma looks to Deidara. I sigh.

"Listen, turn around and apologize to those kids, otherwise there will be no more days out, for either of you, got it?" I scold them and they nod, Deidara getting up grumpily to walk over to the other kids and muttering a few half-hearted apologies.

I smile approvingly and turn to see Sasuke standing in front of Kyuubi. Kyu is in tears and Sasuke looks angrier than I've ever seen him. He's facing the two boys from before, glaring at them. Just as I'm rushing over, he punches one of the boys!

"Sasuke!" I shout. Him and Kyu turn, the other boy is in tears and the other boy already ran off. 'What are you doing?! Why were you punching him?! Why is everyone crying?!" I exclaim, utterly confused and upset with the situation.

"Naru-nii-san.." I look to see Kyu holding his arms open for me to pick him up, i do and pick Sasuke up too. I walk over to a table and sit them down.

"Okay... tell me what happened." I request of them and look at the both of them – Kyu's got his tears under control now, but his face his still very red, and Sasuke looks so… I don't know, he's got that frightened look like I'm going to punish him. "Sasuke…?" I muse quietly. He looks up and I can see tears in his eyes.

"…I-I was just h-helping…" I pull him closer and he cries on my shirt, his head pressed against my chest.

"Kyu, can you tell me what happened?" I ask quietly.

"Those two were being mean, Naru-nii! I was next on the slide and they pushed me over, Sasuke told them off, but they kept being mean! So he…" I nod. I pull Sasuke back and look at him.

"Listen Sasuke. I'm… very proud of you." His eyes go wide and he looks questioningly at me, stopping his sobbing instantly. "You were brave, very brave for standing up to them for you and Kyu like that. I'm not going to tell you off, just… don't tell anyone you punched someone." And I laugh, and he does his almost smile thing and Kyu laughs rubbing away all evidence of tears.

"NARU-NII!" I turn and see Deidara and Menma crying… with their sandcastle destroyed. And the other kids crying as well. With their sandcastle destroyed too One guess what happened: sandcastle war. I sigh.

"Guys, you can go get some food, I'm going to sort them out." They nod brightly and I see Kyu grab the back-packs with the food before running off to deal with Deidara and Menma.

* * *

-Itachi POV-

I sigh when I walk into my apartment. I check the time. It's about 4:30 and visiting hours ended early today. I look around but find nothing to do. I put my books away but I still feel guilty about not being able to visit Sasuke. I pick up a picture of just the two of us. Before everything that happened, it was Sasuke as a baby and me holding him like he was the most fragile thing in the world. Mother had taken it without me even noticing, but I'm glad she had.

I put the photo down and grab my coat. I'm sure they'll let me see Sasuke quickly if I just explain, even if it's for a short time. I walk out and make my way to KMI.

When, after a short walk of about ten minutes, I walk into KMI I go straight up to the reception. "Excuse me, miss?" I inquire. The girl looks up.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I would be able to see a patient, I know visiting hours are over, but I just need to make sure he's okay. Please, I won't be long." I keep my face emotionless but the plea is in my words. She nods her head and I let out a breath of relief.

"Patient n-name?" she stammers a little awkwardly. She seems to have a speech impediment, though it was almost unnoticeable.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." I reply, and she looks up at me and tell me to stay here for a while.

She comes back a few minutes after she had talked to someone. "Mr. Uchiha, I'm sorry b-but Sasuke isn't here at the m-moment." she says, back at her desk. I narrow

my eyes.

"What do you mean, he's not here? Where else could he be?" I let my frustration slip; she'd better be joking, even if I couldn't see the humor in it.

"H-he's out on a trip, with a-"

"Impossible. I never gave permission, and I don't see how anyone could've persuaded him to leave by his own volition." I remark sharply, the girl wincing at my icy glare, and while I keep my composure and my head clear, my heart is beating fast. Someone has taken my brother away and I have no idea who. This is cause for concern, though that is an understatement to say the least. Suddenly another man steps in front of me.

"Mr. Uchiha, is there a problem?" he questions.

"Where-" I take a deep breath, "-is my brother?" I demand to know, starting to get angry. They were testing my patience.

"The p-park, with-" I didn't listen anymore, and I was out the doors. Whoever took Sasuke was in trouble. My mind quickly supplies me with the nearest park. I had been there when visiting the area once. As I continue to walk in a fast pace I couldn't help but feel fear at what might have happened. He was always somewhere safe, somewhere where no one could hurt him. Now this? How could they have let him just walk out with some stranger without informing me?!

'I swear, if anyone's hurt him, they're going to pay….'

* * *

** :O Ohhh... He's in troubleeeee**

**Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait; I'm just back at school at its ssooooo tiring. Anyway, heres chapter 9!**

* * *

"Guys, c'mon, food is ready!" I call and soon I see all four emerge from the playhouses and sandbox. "Menma, Deidara, you can sit here. Kyu and Sasuke, that side. I set out all your favourite fo-"

"YOU BROUGHT MUFFINS!" Menma shouted, I nod as Menma digs into the muffin pile as Deidara sat next to him, shoving him out the way, hand in each other's faces trying to push the other away.

"Sasuke, I have plain tomatoes for you too. Here." I say, handing him the packet.

"What about me Naru-nii?" Kyu said smiling up from his seat next to Sasuke.

"Kyu, I made some special rice balls for you" I reply and smile. I hold one out to him and he looks elated with it.

"You made it into a fox!" I nod and hand him the rest. When everyone has their food, or food piles in Menma and Deidara's case, I'm just about to sit down but–

"Sasuke!" I hear someone call out.

'I know that voice, I think. It's very familiar.'

"…Uzumaki?" I hear once again, and then see Itachi walking over to us all. I quickly get up to my feet, seeing the frown on his face and cold look in his eyes.

'Crap… he must know.'

He strides over and picks up Sasuke with swift motions. Sasuke looks just as shocked as everyone here. "What were you thinking, Naruto? He's not allowed leave the institution without my say-so. You should've known this." He glares with a cold rage. Yup, definitely mad.

"Ita-" I try and say, but I'm cut off quickly.

"Enough. Don't say anything else; I'm moving Sasuke to a different institute. How could they be so reckless as to let someone like you walk out with a small child?! "

'What the hell does he mean, "someone like me"?!'

"Hey, bastard! Just what is that suppose to mean, huh?!" I snarl at him angrily. He regards me with another intense look, his jaw clenching as his initial anger cools down to something sharper.

"It means exactly what it sounds like, Uzumaki-san." he replies curtly, the venom dripping off his words, and turns his back on me.

"At least I don't just dump my own family in a mental institute because I can't handle it!" That got him; he put Sasuke down and turned around, he walks over and grabs the front of my shirt. Suddenly I got a very bad feeling in my gut. The look he's giving me makes my heart skip a beat, and not in a good way.

"You don't know what you're talking about." he hisses. His voice is low and has a deathly tone to it. I may have gone too far, but so did he, damn it!

"Why don't you just go back where YOU belong, and leave Sasuke here with us. Where he wants to be." I snap at him. I see him take a deep breath and I can just see a hit coming; I could never shut my big mouth.

"Sasuke, we're going." he says instead and he walks away. I wanna try and stop him. I know that Sasuke is probably scared now… but I only seemed to make things worse.

-Sasuke POV-

Itachi picks me up. He looks really mad and I can feel myself shaking, I don't like him when he's like this. I don't know where we're going and I can feel myself starting to cry. I don't want to be here, I want Kyu! Itachi looks so mad.

-Itachi POV-

That foolish blonde. He just gets under my can he get away with saying and doing such stupid things? I hurriedly walk back to KMI. I see the same girl at reception.

"M-Mr. Uchiha, you're back!" she says surprised.

"Why was my brother removed from his room and taken outside without my consent? I gave no one permission to do any of this." I paused for a moment. "I want him removed from here." I state coolly. I feel Sasuke shake and for the first time I see he's been crying. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" I ask quietly as the girl rings someone.

"I d-don't wanna go. You're scary when you're like this, 'tachi. Naruto's nice t-to me…" My heart sinks at that and I ball my fist for a moment. I take a deep breath, forcing myself to relax my tense posture. I don't want to scare Sasuke anymore.

"Sasuke it's no good for you here-"

"No! I wanna stay, I wanna be with Kyuubi and Naruto, and you can't make me leave!" he shouts defiantly and drops from my grip. He lands on his feet and I hold him by his shoulders quickly.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, calm down!" I say as he's crying again. Suddenly he's picked up, I look up and there's a blonde woman in front of me. I remember her, she's Sasuke therapist.

"Mr Uchiha, whats the problem. She says, i look to Sasuke who's taking deep breathe.

"Why was my brother out with that man? No one had permission to take him anywhere. I want Sasuke removed from here." I tell her, more composed than before,

though the cold glare is still present in my eyes.

"Do you mean Naruto?" she asks, she narrows her eyes at me.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." I glower at her straight in the eyes.

"Sasuke had permission to go out on day trips, Mr. Uchiha. You signed it on the form when you administered Sasuke here. As for Naruto, he's a dedicated employee here and has been helping Sasuke every day."

I blink. So, Naruto works here? And I just… I look back over to Sasuke who looks sad and scared. I realize I failed him again, I've made Sasuke terrified of me. Just like back then, he has the same scared look and suddenly everything dawns on me at once, I feel a painful lump in my throat. He's happier here and some institute than at home with me. I can't help but feel like I've failed the one thing in my life I really wanted to do some good for. Looking to Sasuke once again I say. "Sasuke, you can stay here." He gazes up at me with wide eyes and I sigh. "I should take my leave." And with that, I walk out of KMI.

* * *

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay.. long time no see guise! Sorry school and all that. its exhausting But hey! i have two weeks off, and plan to use them to finish my stories, I'm gonna buckle down, and IT WILL BE DONE! Because i have the will of fire! :') **

**It's not Beta'd so :P **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Itachi had spent the last two days in his apartment. He hadn't seen Sasuke, the nurses had rung and told him he was still _'unstable'_ over what had happened Some brother. Currently he was sitting on the black couch in the centre of the apartment, it was cold and the only sound came from the tv, which was playing old cartoon. _'Sasuke's favourite'_ Itachi smiled sadly as he watched the screen, eyes blank. When he thought about what he had to do, it had only mentally exhausted him. What was all this for anyway.

_'Sasuke…'_

But Sasuke wasn't here, he didn't even want to see him. Probably. But everything he had done, it had been for Sasuke, moving apartments, going to University. He did it so Sasuke could look up to, so he could help Sasuke. Itachi sighed again, all this thinking was giving him a headache.

Then here was Naruto. Itachi groaned, he'd really screwed up there. Accusing him, shouting at him; what the hell was he thinking, he was supposed to be the responsible, calm, stone faced Uchiha and he had lost his cool and screwed up big time. Maybe he should call KMI? He could talked to Sasuke, and apologise to Naruto.

But what if Sasuke is doing better without him? Naruto had gotten him out, playing… happy. Itachi sighed again and laid fully on the sofa, with his head buried in the cushions. _'Maybe i should just suffocate myself… Death by cushion? …Sounds great…'_ he thought sarcastically.

There was a sound and Itachi sat up. 'Tap tap tap' Someone must have knocked. He stood up in sweat pants and white plain t-shirt and went to the brown varnished door.

"Itachi open up already! I know you're in there." Itachi's heart beat faster and his eyes widen at the voice. 'What the hell is Naruto doing here?' he thought. Shaking his head he yanked open the door and placed a neutral look on his face. When he did, he took a good look at the blonde in the door way; he was looking at him with bright blue eyes and a slightly taken back look on his tan face, Itachi knew he liked the blonde, at first it had been his looks, so bright he had stood out among others, but the smiles and personality had Itachi interested in him, then he had met his brothers and it had felt like the blonde could relate to himself-then… he had ruined it.

"Naruto" Itachi greeted in acknowledgement. Opening the door a little wider and stepping back- a silent offer to come inside. Naruto nodded and walked in, looking around before settling on turning to look back at the Uchiha.

"Itachi-" Naruto started, but the raven cut him off.

"Naruto, about what happened, I'm… Sorry. I panicked, Sasuke was gone and… I shouldn't have said any of what i did." He said, looking at the blonde straight in his eyes, he didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't the smile that had reached to the blondes eyes.

"I understand, that's not why i'm here, i don't want to start any fights with you. What you said, sure it made me angry and upset; but when i cooled down i realised i would have done the same thing, said worst stuff-" the blonde rubbed his neck and laughed a little. "-probably started a fight. I shouldn't have taken Sasuke out without you knowing, that was wrong of me." Itachi went to talk, but whatever he was going to say was cut off by Naruto again. "But I'm here because i havent seen you for days and Sasuke needs you."

Itachi was shocked by the words, but now he didn't even know if he was what Sasuke needed, if he was good for him. He had always been sure he would be what Sasuke needed, but lately he just wasn't sure…

"Hows he been?" He asked instead.

"Terrible." Itachi looked straight at Naruto, feeling his gut twist. the look of shock and physical pain that one word causing all his protective instincts to flood straight to the surface. "He misses you- his brother. He loves you and he's confused and sad." Itachi could feel his blunt nails digging into his palm. "Come see him with me. He needs you Itachi, you're his brother." Itachi felt all his resolve melt away and he nodded.

"Let me go change then." Itachi smiled slightly as he passed a Naruto who nodded and plonked himself on the sofa with an:

"Oh my God! I love Tom and Jerry!"

When they had reached KMI they stood outside as Itachi looked at it. He turned to Naruto and saw him smiling at him, Itachi gave his own small smile. "Go on then, I'm going to the park now; so you can come see me after- or bring Sasuke but yeah.. okay, i better be off then." Naruto babbled.

"Naruto" Itachi called, the blonde turned and Itachi grabbed two hand full of his shirt, and pulled him towards the ravens own lips. At first Naruto stood shocked, Itachi went to let go before the blonde pulled him closer with more pressure on the kiss. It was simple and Itachi pulled away first. "…Thank you…" He whispered their faces impossibly closer. Then Itachi smiled and walked towards KMI, leaving one blonde with hammering heartbeat to control.

* * *

**Don't forget to REVIEW and tell me if you likely if you want more ItaNaru-if it's too dark-Want it to be funnier. I like writing funny parts and i like writing depressing stuff. Because i am a UNICORN AND MAGICAL! ...Sorry, I'm really obsessed with unicorns today... **

**Itachi: Are you talking about unicorns again?**

**Me: Psh-what, who? me? Noooooooo... **

**Naruto: unicorns they're real? where?**

**Itachi: No Naruto, they're not real-**

**Me: NON-BELIEVER! BLASPHEMY! He lies! they live in rainbow-forest! **

**Naruto: *GASP* Where is this magical place?**

**Me: He believes! *Whispers in Naruto's ear where it is* But watch out for Marty... He guards and protects with an iron fist... **


	11. Chapter 11

**OH YEAH! New chapter and it didn't take months! What did i tell you guys! OH YEAH BABY! *Hero Pose* **

**I was gonna actually tell you guys something... But i forgot...oh well, I'm sure it was nothing. **

**TO THE STORY! BAA-BA-DA-DA! **

* * *

Itachi walked into KMI with his lips still tingling. The blonde really did have talent, Itachi smiled slightly to himself and walked over to the reception, then he remembered where he was and who he was seeing. Taking a deep breath he signed in and grabbed a visitors pass. being escorted to the right room he nodded his thanks to a man dressed in white, as he walked away Itachi watch him go before knocking on the door.

He opened the door and looked around the darkened room. Sasuke lay on the bed sleeping, his arms curled around the toy Kyuubi had given him. Itachi walked silently over and sat lightly on the edge of the bed, gazing at his sleeping brother lovingly. He pushed back some hair from his face and gently tucked it behind his ears. On closer inspection Itachi could see he wasn't in the greatest shape. You could see tear marks on his pale skin and obvious signs he was lacking in hygiene.

"Sasuke.." Itachi whispered into the silent room. "Sasuke" he called again. The boy stirred and rubbed his tender eyes with pale fists. One eye opened and another before awe, and confusion was written across the child's face.

"I-Itachi..?" Itachi nodded and scooped the younger up in his arms hugging him close.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm sorry i haven't visited you sooner." Itachi could hear sniffles from the small form in his arms, tightening in hold he said again. "Sasuke… Do, do you maybe wanna come home?" Itachi had been patient in Sasuke's progress, but it was taking a strain on him not being able to see his brother who meant so much to him, seeing him here, in a small room, with tear marks on his face. Itachi should have been here, to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright- that his brother wouldn't let anyone harm him. But he'd ask his brother first, make sure he was ready. If he wasn't, Itachi would double his efforts in seeing him and being more involved in his life.

"H-home..?" Sasuke hiccupped, looking up into his brother eyes. Itachi smiled and nodded.

"I recorded some episodes of your favourite show Sasuke. I have all your favourite foods, even a mini fridge in your own room with tomatoes" Itachi laughed gently, knowing how many the boy could eat. "We can play games and i can look after you like i should be doing. oh, and your friends Kyuubi, Menma and Naruto all live close-by, we can visit them when you want." His voice got softer with each sentence, each word more desperate to convince the child.

"Y-you don't like them.." the words were whispered so softly into the fabric of Itachi shirt he barely heard it.

"Who? Naruto and his brothers..? Sasuke i do. Before, i was scared, i thought something bad had happened. Naruto's my…friend. I love his brothers, and from what i saw they all loved you. How about it Sasuke?" Itachi asked, lifting Sasuke's chin up to look at him.

"What if something bad happens 'tachi?" Sasuke asked. Itachi smiled again and rested Sasuke more on his knees.

"Sasuke…" Itachi started off, smiling bigger. "Have you seen your brother muscles?-" Itachi flexed his arms playfully, showing off the defined muscle and earning a smile from his brother. "-nothing bad will happen with your brother here. Besides, look at you, you're like a little Mike Tyson, look at these bad boys" Itachi poked at Sasuke bicep and then his stomach, tickling the younger brother.

"I-Itachi s-stop ha ha ha" the boy giggled push his brother away, with a blush on his face. "O-Okay.. I'll go. I w-wanna go" he said pulling nervously at the hem of his black shirt. Itachi smiled and picked the boy up, kissing his forehead.

Sasuke POV

I smiled when Itachi picked me up, resign my head on his chest. When he didn't visit; i thought he was mad at me. It scared me when he didn't come in, I pulled my head away from his chest and looked to his face, we were walking somewhere, itachi looked at me and smiled again, it was reassuring and i didn't feel so scared with him around. He looks tired though, Itachi always looks so perfect, but he has black bags under his eyes and looks ready to sleep.

I look around again and notice Itachi started talking to some woman, they look like their arguing. I look at Itachi and see his face is angry.

"He's coming with me, he's my brother and i decide what happens to him" He said to the woman.

"You put Sasuke in our care, and we haven't agree to let him go let." She said, practically hissing at Itachi.

"i checked him in, and now I'm checking him out. I want his things, now. I don't care for your opinion, he's my brother and I'll decide what happens to him." I buried my head in Itachi's chest and take deep breaths, it scares me when people argue, especially Itachi, he's always so nice. I feel itachi stroke my head and calm down. "Look-" he starts again, but its in a much nicer voice now. "-i asked him what he wanted, i'm not just up and taking him out. He's my brother, and i can take the best care of him." he says, rubbing my back. I hear and sigh and the womans voice again.

"I can't just let you leave kid, you must have someone there if he were to have a panic attack, or become unstable-"

"and he's right here!" I look up and see Naruto, Kyuubi and Menma all coming through some doors. Kyuubi looks at me and smiles, showing his teeth. I blush and look up at Itachi, wiggling free, Itachi lets me down and i walk over to him. He takes my hand and i look at Itachi who smiles and i can see he's amused at something, then i catch him looking at mine and Kyuubi's hands and blush and he holds back a laugh. I 'hmph' and look away, now feeling my face head up.

"Tsunade-baa-chan how can you deny this face?" I look up after hearing Naruto's voice again and see him walk over to my brother, put an arm around his shoulder and pinch his cheek. I hold back the laughs that rack my body as Itachi begins to look outraged at his Naruto's actions. Itachi looks at me then glares soon after though he smiles and pushes Naruto away from him.

"Naruto why do you keep popping up? Don't you have work or something to do?" Asked the blonde woman.

"Work.. You mean that thing you do where you put effort into your actions and get paid to do something, or do you mean the paper kind?" He asked back.

"The paper kind brat. Who'd employ you." She said with a sarcastic bite to her tone.

"Okay, first, thats insulting you and me. And secondly, Menma ate it." Everyone looked at the blonde. "Its true!" then everyone looked to the black-haired boy.

"What? Don't act surprised." he said, crossing his arms and wondering off. 'He's weird' I thought.

"Tsunade, c'mon. Its been a long day, for everyone. How about we take Sasuke to his house and tomorrow come back in and fill out the paper work. Pleaseeee pretty please with a cup of Sake on top?" The blonde lady rubbed between her eyes before answering.

"Fine, whatever. But if anything happens, he comes back here. Got it?" she said, looking to me then my brother, then Naruto. They both nodded and soon, i was back in my brothers arms walking to what i could only guess was home now. I smiled at the thought and snuggled into my brothers chest.

* * *

**Sooooooo, what 'cha think? **

**Every time i try and write more ItaNaru I'm all like "no, everyone needs to hear about the bubbies!" But next chapter I swear, it will be -mostly- about ItaNaru! **

**i may even throw in a plot twist Ooohhhh, everyone loves a good plot twist am i right or am i right? **

**Itachi: No. You're wrong.**

**Me: ...Shut it. **

**Naruto: yeah itachi. Do as you're told. **

**Me: Thats it. I'm turning Itachi into a UNICORN! Thats the plot twist everyone. **

**Itachi: This is meant to be real-life-ish. **

**Me: Ha, you've seen my stories right? I don't even care. I will do it and it will be hilarious. **

**Itachi: no you won't you're not crazy enough. **

**Me: *Opens new word document.* are yo sure you want to test that theory Mr Uchiha. **

**Itachi: O.o**


	12. Chapter 12 THE END!

**Hi guys, unfortunately this is the epilogue of the story *Crowd 'awwws'* I know, I know. **

**Guys, i just wanna say... We've had a great run. Really, it was great and don't think of this as the end, think of it only as the beginning of the life of our little family we have going on here. because thats what we, you the readers, me the author and lets not forget Itachi, naruto and everyone else you played such an amazing role in our lives. *Starts crying* I'm sorry, th-this is just, really emotional for me, and I hope you guys. Who have supported me through this amazing journey. I couldn't have done it without you. I love you all. **

**I think thats the most serious I've been through-out the entire thing. *Starts crying again* Just read it already. I need to collect myself...**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Naruto knocked on the grey door in front of him. Thinking back when he'd first come here; back then he had been so nervous, fidgeting and a total ball of nerves. That was until Itachi had opened this same door, looking a mess and utterly drained. It had made him sad, then angry. He'd been so angry because it had seemed as if Itachi was just going to give everything up. All the work he's done on his brother, he could see that Itachi was trying hard to give Sasuke a home, someone to depend on, and he'd be damned if he'd let Itachi give up something like that.

Naruto smiled remember back to their first kiss, he'd been shocked, before kicking himself and getting his brain in gear to kiss back. He couldn't form words after that, just walking dreamily to the park.

"And just what are you smiling about?" Naruto looked up at Itachi, he was smirking in that 'I know exactly what your thinking' kind of way, Naruto scoffed at him before walking into the apartment. Seeing Sasuke, Kyuubi, Menma and even Deidara he walked over and hugged the simultaneously then planting kisses on their foreheads. "Forget your key again?" Itachi said, closing the door.

"Must have misplaced it" he said, rubbing his neck and laughing. Itachi picked up a key from a bowl placed by the door.

"How can you miss it? Its bright orange." Itachi said, before walking over a planting a kiss on his lovers lips.

"Hey watch it! Not in front of the kids!" Naruto shrieked.

"Relax" Itachi said, holding his hands up. "I was just putting your key back in your pocket" Itachi said before patting the blondes butt where the key was. Naruto blushed at the treatment.

"Jee thanks" came the sarcastic reply, Itachi laughed at his red cheeks.

"So how was work?"

"Good, Tsunade didn't sit in on any of my sessions the whole day!" Naruto answered brightly. Tsunade had employed Naruto as a trainee psychologists last month and the blonde had been ecstatic every since.

"Well make sure she isn't working you too hard. I know you say you're fine, but its still hard having a job like that and still being in university Naruto." Itachi said sternly.

"Whatever, I graduate in summer anyway. When I do, you can stop harassing me" Naruto said cheekily before planting a kiss on the glaring mans face.

"Hn, I rather like harassing you" Itachi said before grabbing Naruto's ass and he turned to walk away. Naruto turned and blushed.

"Itachi! what about the-" Itachi pulled Naruto over to him by his wrist and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"They went to their rooms a while ago…" Itachi said huskily.

"Well in that case" Naruto said, kissing back with just as much passion. Naruto had his hands in Itachi's hair, releasing the band that held it so that his hair pooled around his shoulders. Itachi held Naruto with a strong grip by the hips, bringing their bodies closer together. "Wait.." Naruto said, breaking the kiss and looking around.

"Naruto, I told you, they're in their rooms" Itachi some what whined, leaning in for another kiss only for Naruto to look to the side and at a bedroom door. His eyes narrowed. "Naruto-"

"Shhh… You hear that?" Naruto said in a low voice.

"No." Itachi grunted and Naruto looked at him. Itachi's eyes widened. "No…" he said, eyes widening before they both ran to the door that led to Menma's room. They opened the door to see 4 kids all in the middle of putting suspicious looking clay into some sort of rocket. Deidara's hands stopped mid-motion, both of his hands holding giants lumps of clay.

"Oh hey, wh-what are you guys doing here?…" Deidara asked. Laughing nervously.

"Deidara… What are you doing?" Naruto asked through clenched teeth.

"Me..Oh erm… nothing~" He said. Naruto and Itachi both gave all the children 'the judging look' Just then, Kyuubi broke.

"IT WAS ALL MENMA AND DEIDARA'S IDEA!" The smallest cried.

"Nice going idiot" Menma said "Now we're all in trouble" then, he got a big chunk of wet clay and rubbed it in his face. Menma smiled evilly before turning to look at Deidara and have the same treatment from his friend.

"Don't be mean to Kyu-chan!" Deidara said. Itachi sighed, this was gonna end up a mess.

"Right everyone-" Just then, the whole room went silent. Because Itachi…Had a big ol' mess of grey clay sliding from his face. An audible 'thud' was heard when it hit the floor. He re-opened his eyes and looked about the room, all fingers pointing to Sasuke. The child in question having a look of innocence and looking very naive in the matter. Even Naruto had a finger pointing at the boy. Then an evil smirk found its way onto the the childs face. Itachi smiled.

"Oh.. Okay then. I see how it is." He said, putting his young brother in a headlock and smearing his face in grey laughed and Sasuke's very unamused face. But the small boy still cracked a smile when he saw all the people he loved laughing and happy.

God help this big, deranged, giant mess of a family.

The End

* * *

**Okay, I'm collected. GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL! NEVER FORGET THAT! YOU ARE ALL MY PENGUINS! Accept you flamers, you will never be my penguin, because you're full of too much hatred. I'LL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU ALL! **

**Goodbye! D':**


End file.
